


【至幸】何时成为大人

by kongchu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchu/pseuds/kongchu
Summary: 无H的至幸小短篇。
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Rurikawa Yuki
Kudos: 3





	【至幸】何时成为大人

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇之前在lof上投过，这次只是搬运过来，如果能找到更多吃至幸的同好就好了❤

“你是怎么进来的？”  
琉璃川幸像往常那样推开卧室的门，却意外地看到了本不该出现在这里的茅崎至。  
窝在沙发里的茅崎至是平时在剧团里才能看到的废宅模式，拿着游戏掌机手上的动作不停。  
“门没有锁所以我就进来了。”  
“那个废材演员…，要打游戏的话回自己屋里打，不要在这里碍事。”  
“这不是屋里太冷清了吗。”  
“…。”  
“嘛嘛，别用那种眼神看我，只是单纯的想来找你而已。”

没有理会还在玩游戏的茅崎至，琉璃川幸打开了自己的工作箱。  
“我说你既然这么闲就来帮我做下次公演要用的服装，”  
“我还是算了吧，从毕业后我可就没再碰过那些东西。”  
“啧。”  
“不过要玩游戏的话我可以随时奉陪，说来最近有几款不错的要我推荐给你吗？”  
“谁要啊—！”

“年龄差真让人讨厌。”  
和往常一样感到心累的琉璃川幸叹了口气，低声的自言自语还是被屋里的另一个人听到了。  
“我到不这么觉得。”  
“？”  
“能一直看到各个年龄时期的你也挺不错。”

愣了一下后反应过来的琉璃川幸抱着胳膊抖了抖。  
“恶，没想到冒牌精英竟然喜欢养成系，最低。”  
大概是手里的游戏暂告一段落，茅崎至站起来走到幸的缝纫机旁。  
“好过分，小幸的毒舌还是一如既往啊。”  
“我可不想长大之后变成你那样。”  
“嘛~毕竟我早就是个糟糕的大人了。”  
“你倒是很清楚自己的定位。”

看着坐在椅子上和自己斗嘴的琉璃川幸，茅崎至突然有了恶作剧的念头。  
他俯下身，撩起琉璃川幸脸颊旁的碎发，在耳边轻说道，  
“我也很期待看到你变成大人的一天哦。”  
“—！”

安静的屋内只剩下游戏机外放出活泼欢快的背景音乐，空气仿佛也变得粘稠起来。

【叮—】  
“啊、该死的杂鱼还来抢我宝箱，去死！”  
听到游戏提示音的茅崎至连忙起身，对着掌机又开始新一轮的战斗。  
“…切换到游戏宅模式了啊。”  
“可恶，竟然敢偷袭，还好我之前有存技能。”  
“…不过算了，反正等到长大还有很久，到时候可以好好嘲笑变成大叔的某个人。”

“哈！赢了—！嗯？你刚刚有说什么吗？”  
“你猜猜看？”  
“hard模式…”  
“哈哈，果然这样才是冒牌精英啊。”

和平时一样的是琉璃川幸的毒舌属性也是max全开。  
和平时不一样的是看着对面的人，脸上的笑容也更真实明亮了几分。


End file.
